Personal computers have become more common in many industry and office environments. Such systems may employ a keypad, mouse, and/or other data input devices, such as a digitizing pad. Often, the personal computer occupies much of the desk or worksurface, making it difficult to locate the keyboard thereon. Furthermore, many users do not prefer to locate the keyboard on the desktop because it is uncomfortable to address the keyboard over the course of the work day.
A number of devices have been developed to offer greater flexibility in supporting the keyboard, mouse, or other user interface devices at a comfortable position relative to the user. Many of these systems are structurally complex and typically require rather awkward adjustments through manipulations of a number of knobs and levers or handles. Moreover, many of the adjustable keyboard supports available today utilize an adjustment system which is counter-intuitive, such that the user must learn a detailed sequence of steps, knobs, locks, etc. before the device can be used effectively instead of simply moving the keyboard directly to the desired position.
Available keyboard support assemblies may include a keyboard support surface that is permanently attached to a height adjustment device such as an articulating support arm. Various keyboard support configurations have been developed and may include a hand support, a mouse support, or a specific keyboard clamping arrangement. Conventional keyboard supports may not provide adequate positioning of the keyboard itself, or the palm rest. Furthermore, management of the mouse cable may be problematic, leading to the mouse falling off the mouse support surface. Also, placement of a document in a position that is readable by the keyboard user may be difficult given the limited space that is typically available on the worksurface.